Without You I Can't Go On
by Keanemovements
Summary: Harry has some thoughts after the war, and they all have to do with Hermione. 2nd story, please be kind.


**Without You I Can't Go On**

Disclaimer: All known characters belong to JK Rowling

A/N: I wanted to thank all the people who viewed my first story; it was amazing how many views I got in just one day alone. I was always a fanatic when it came to fanfiction, and now that I am writing my own stories it just feels so surreal. This is my second story, it's more like a HP/HG deep friendship thing ive been thinking of.

Song: Without You- Breaking Benjamin

**Harry POV**

_Search for the answers I knew all along  
I lost myself, we all fall down  
never the wiser of what I've become  
Alone I stand, a broken man_

I never thought it would come to this, all of my friends have gone through so much suffering, and I can't bear to see them in so much pain. It is killing me to look at Ron and see that his brother is dead. The same thing when I look at my godson Teddy Lupin. His parents sacrificed their lives in the war to help me defeat Voldemort.

The past 7 years have taken their toll on me, I look around and see empty faces everywhere, and then I look at myself. My black hair is a mess; it looks like ive aged at least 10 years. But the thing I notice most that terrifies me is the look in my eyes, the kind of look that no one wants to know. I have seen so much suffering and death; I have lost everyone I have ever loved besides Ron, Hermione, and the Weasleys.

I don't know what I can do now, Ive lost everyone. And I can't bother Ron with my problems, God knows he's endured so much, and Hermione, well she has dealt with her own problems. The last I heard she Obliviated her parents and left them in Australia.

I can't do this; I can't do this on my own. It may be over, but it will never be over for me.

I can only hope that I can keep this mask up, so no one will know how lost I am. I am not Harry Potter anymore, im just a fragment of who I used to be. I am a broken man.

_All I have is one last chance  
I won't turn my back on you  
Take my hand, drag me down  
If you fall then I will too  
And I can't save what's left of you_

Hermione is all I have left, and she doesn't even know it. I hope to God she never will. I can't put that stress on her, to have her knowing how broken I really am. Im sure she can see it, Im sure she can see that I love her with everything I have. But she will always love Ron more; she will always be my best friend.

Hermione. I have always loved you, from the very moment I laid eyes on you. Please save me, you're the only one who can see through me.

_Sing something new  
I have nothing left  
I can't face the dark without you  
There's nothing left to lose  
The fight never ends  
I can't face the dark without you_

**Hermione POV**

That blasted boy, he thinks he can hide everything from me. I have known him almost a decade, and he thinks he can fool me so easily?

I see the pain in his eyes; I see how it's killing him every single day. I just wish he would say something to me, I know he can't say anything to Ron, especially after what happened to his family. He should trust me, ive been by his side the entire journey. But I can't blame him, I would be torn apart too if I knew I had no family left and only the same friends who have given up so much to be by his side.

_Swallow me under and pull me apart  
I understand, there's nothing left  
Pain so familiar and close to the heart  
No more, no less, I won't forget_

I know what its like; I have been in the same position as he has.

I wish he would just trust me.

I cannot forget everything he has done for me, he is my best friend and I wish so much that he would just ask me to be there for him.

He doesn't know I love him, he can't know, he's supposed to be with Ginny. I love him so much my heart aches; it bursts in my chest whenever he is near. But he can only see that I am the bookworm best friend. The brains of the Golden Trio, nothing more.

A/N: Hey guys, I know this may be kinda awkward but I liked the Harry/Hermione friendship all through the books, I can't help but realize maybe they would have been so good together. I'm not particularly a fan of Harmony since I prefer Dramione but I thought I would give it a shot. Let me know what you think! Maybe I might write more~ If you cant send me a review feel free to PM me or leave any sort of message, ill be happy to respond to them.

~Keanemovements


End file.
